


Cowboys and Indians

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Al decide to play a game of Cowboys and Indians. Just a fluffy one-shot of the North American brothers. I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Indians

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic, hope you enjoy!

Matthew was annoyed with his twin again. Alfred was doing something that would get both of them into trouble again.

“Come on, Mattie, let’s play!” Al said, taking out some of the toys from his toy chest at the foot of his bed. “It’ll be fun!”

“But we’ll get into trouble with Iggy and Francis again. You know it!” Matt replied, sitting on his bed on the other side of the bedroom. “We have to wait until they get home.”

“But that’ll take forever.” Al groaned out the last word, making it sound as if it, too, would go on forever. “You know they won’t be home ‘til, like, hours from now. I can’t wait that long. And it’ll be a quick game.”

“Do you even remember the last time we played this game without those two? You got grounded for a year, and I had my polar bear stuffy taken away for a whole month.”

“Oh, come on, bro, this time we’ll be careful. Last time, we broke that weird and expensive vase ‘cause we were inside, but this time we’ll play outside.”

Grabbing firecracker guns and cowboy hat from the bottom of the chest, Al cracked a grin so wide; it covered most of his face. He then ran to Matt’s side of the room, and before his twin could object, opened his chest and rummaged for Matt’s stuff.

“AHA!” Al pulled out a toy bow and some suction cup arrows, and a feathery headband from Matt’s toy chest. “Now we can play.”

Matt tried to object again, but was ignored by his twin. He groaned, but was pulled off his bed and flopped on the carpeted floor.

“Hey! Al, that’s not nice.” Matt complained, sitting up, and looking accusingly at his twin.

“Oh, come on, you baby. We won’t do anything bad, we’ll be outside. That way, we won’t break anything like last time.” Alfred was putting on his cowboy hat, and tucking the fake guns in his pants.

That did it. Calling Matt a baby was fighting words. So, he took the headband and tied it quickly over his forehead, and then took the bow and arrows and slung them over his shoulder.

“Fine, you want to play, I’ll beat you easy!” Matt declared, determination in his eyes.

Al’s face split into a wide grin and ran out of their room. Matt was right behind him, both pounding down the stairs to the back door. It was a good thing they lived in the country side, and not in the crowded city like they had a few years ago. That might have been the reason they had gotten into so much trouble last time they played Cowboys and Indians.

Matt ran to the forest, while Al stayed close to the house, both having had an untold agreement on what was the boundary for each. They also had a few minutes to prepare a strategy to win. Matt, being practical, was figuring out how far he should pull the bow, while Al was figuring out how to trick his brother into losing.

After the few minutes were up, Al called out to his brother, “Hey! Ready or not, the game begins!”

Both took off running sideways, fleetingly seeing the other through the trees. Then, silence, as they both stopped at almost the same time. Matt nocked his arrow, and Al prepared his firecracker gun. Before Al could blink though, his brother had let fly the arrow, narrowly passing him, and suctioned to the side of the house.

“Hey! That was too close.” Al cried, readying his toy to where the arrow had originated from, and quietly running towards the tree.

“Aha!” He jumped behind the tree where Matt had been until a second ago. “Huh?”

Hehe, I got him now. Matt thought to himself, as he nocked another arrow into his bow. This will be the first time I would win against him.

Before he could let fly his arrow though, he heard the firecracker gun right next to him, and knew he lost.

“AH!” Matt cried.

Al crowed with laughter. “I got you, I got you! I win!”

“How’d you do that? I thought I was finally gunna win.” Matt pouted.

“Oh, little brother, I always win because I’m older.” Al puffed his chest.

“Only by five minutes! And that doesn’t have anything to do with winning Cowboys and Indians.” Matt tried to deflate his twin, but it didn’t seem to work.

“Well, the hero always wins, and I’m the hero! Cowboys always win. Have we ever had a game where the Cowboy doesn’t win?”

Matt grumbled in frustration and walked back into the house, not listening to his brother.

As soon as they entered the house again, and were about to go to their room again, they heard the car on gravel. The two gasped, looking at each other in their get-up and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. They got in their room just as the front door opened.

“Hey, we’re home, guys!” Iggy called.

“Alfred? Matthieu?” Francis called questioningly, his fake French accent apparent when he called Matt’s name. Francis had gone to France for a month, when he was fifteen, before his twin brothers were born, and fell in love with the French language. So much so, he no longer knew how to speak English without the accent.

“Uh oh.” The twins whispered to each other, ripping off the hat and headband. “We have to put everything back!”

They raced to their own toy chests and threw everything in that Al had thrown out when he had looked for the toys just a while ago. They had to go faster when they heard one of their older brothers-turned-guardians walk up the stairs to their room.

The two shut their chests and jumped on their beds, Matt pulling a book from his pillow and Al pulled out a crayon and piece of paper from his. Just then, Iggy opened the door, noticing Matt first, then Al.

“Hey, kiddos.” He said. “Were you okay staying home alone for a bit?”

The two nodded, acting like nothing happened. And to his brother, they had done nothing the entire time their guardians’ had been gone.

Until they heard Francis’s voice outside.

“Why iz there an arrow near the window?” His voice carried throughout the whole house.

Matt felt his blood drain, and saw Al paled as well.

Iggy turned to the twins, eyebrow raised, and foot tapping softly. “You two did not play what I think you played?”

So much for not getting caught, Matt thought, hiding under his covers as his older brother picked up a noisy Alfred for interrogation.


End file.
